


Blurred Vision

by starof-insomnia (EverettV)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Friendly Fire, Head Injury, Hurt Noct Week 2018, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Permanent Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/starof-insomnia
Summary: Prompto couldn't see right, he couldn't see what he was shooting at, but the scream told him he missed his target and hit his boyfriend instead.





	Blurred Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read

Noctis gasps when he’s grabbed and pulled back behind a rock. Prompto hushes him, a bright smile on his face. “Those enemies are going to need for us to have a plan.” Noctis nods and rolls his eyes, pushing Prompto off of him. He’s blushing softly. 

“Yeah I know. I barely saw them, I guess I’m a little distracted. I’m not used to Gladio and Ignis not coming hunting with us,” he admits. Noctis looks back out at them, then turns back to Prompto. “Do you think that’s dinner out there?” 

Prompto nods, resting his head on Noctis’ shoulder. “I think so, yeah. How do you want to go about taking them down? We have to be careful not to ruin the good parts of the meat or Ignis will literally kill us both,” he says, arms sliding around Noctis’ waist. Noctis smiles softly and leans back against him, turning his head to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

“I can’t think when you’re distracting me like this,” Noctis whispers, chuckling softly when Prompto’s arms tighten around his waist. “So lets just go in there and do it how we always do. You go first, and I’ll come in from the other side, alright? Just make sure to keep your distance, sharp shooter.” 

Prompto smiles softly and nods. He tilts Noctis’ head and kisses him before letting go and pulling out his gun. He steps out from behind the rock and starts to shoot the nearest creature, sucessfully gaining the attention of both of them. Prompto is distracted for just a moment as Noctis warp attacks the further one, and is too late to move when he gets charged. 

He’s thrown against the rock, grunting in pain when the breath is knocked out of him. He sits up slowly, back aching and head throbbing. His vision has blurred horribly, and he can barely see anything. Prompto raises his gun, hoping to god he’s aiming properly as he pulls the trigger. 

Noctis’ scream of pain puts him into a panic. He struggles to his feet, desperately rubbing his eyes to clear them up. He stumbles a few times, but finds Noctis close by. He apologizes softly, tears pouring down his face.

Noctis holds his stomach, trying to hold his blood in his body. He’s struggling to remember what he’s supposed to do in these situations. Everything hurts too much, and seeing Prompto bloody and crying over him is making everything worse. “C-call Ignis,” he finally manages, his voice a hoarse whisper. He watches Prompto struggle with his phone for a moment before getting it to dial. Noctis’ vision starts to fade around the edges, but he tells himself he has to stay awake. 

His eyes are starting to droop shut, but they snap open once more when Prompto stands up and starts to drag him away from the clearing. He screams in pain, the movements jostling his bullet wound too much. “Please don’t! Stop! Prompto, please stop! It hurts, please!” he’s begging now, voice weak. His head falls down to the sand and he focuses on Prompto’s determined face before he blacks out. 

When he wakes up again, he’s lying in the tent beside Prompto. His stomach is tender but the worst of the wound seems healed. He turns his head to look at Prompto, and gasps softly when he sees the bandage around his head is bloody. “Ignis! Ignis what’s wrong with Prompto?” 

“He hit his head hard in the fight. Not to worry, any blood you’re seeing is old. My concern is that his vision was permanently damaged, so we may have to give him weapons that can’t injure us so badly if he hits us. We don’t want a repeat of last night, your highness, by the time I got there we had to use a phoenix down on you.” 

Noctis gulps quietly and nods, sitting up slowly. He gasps in pain and falls back on the sleeping bag, touching the spot. He supposes it’s less healed than he first assumed. Noctis reaches over and grabs Prompto’s hand before going back to sleep. Whatever happens, they can deal with it later.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 was friendly fire and I thought, well, my time to shine


End file.
